The disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to event management.
A monitoring system may include a set of agents and an event monitoring system. The agents reside in locations that allow the agents to monitor various aspects of a computing system. For example, an agent may execute as a process on a router, thus allowing the agent to monitor various aspects of the router and the associated network(s). As another example, an agent may be embedded in a software application, allowing the agent to monitor various aspects of the software application.
The agents detect events associated with the components the agents are monitoring. An event can widely vary depending on the particular aspect(s) being monitored. For example, an error or exception generated by a software application may be an event. As another example, a particular network measurement/metric exceeding a threshold may be an event.
When an agent detects an event, the agent generates and sends an event notification to the event management system. The event management system processes the event notification using various techniques. For example, the event management system may identify a rule associated with the event notification or may use statistical analysis to identify anomalies. The event management system may take various actions in response to receiving and processing an event notification. For example, the event management system may generate another event notification or forward the received event notification.